Campo de amapolas
by OlivierCash
Summary: El Cid despierta en mitad de un campo de amapolas,sin recordar como ha llegado hasta ahí. SísifoxEl Cid


**Antes que nada recordar que la obra original fue escrita y dibujada por Masami Kurumada y el Lost Canvas por Shiori Teshirogi**

* * *

Notó un aroma dulzón,sobre su cara podía sentir el viento soplando,de vez en cuando,el viento traía pétalos de una flor que rozaban su rostro. Cuando abrió los ojos lo primero que vio fue ese infinito cielo azul. Extendió su brazo, intentando alcanzar el cielo,pero no pudo ni rozarlo. Por lo que dejó caer su brazo,un poco separado de su cuerpo,sobre la suave vegetación. Al girar un poco la cabeza,pudo reconocer las flores que plagaban el lugar. Era amapolas,se encontraba tumbado en mitad de un gigantesco campo de amapolas que llegaba hasta donde alcanzaba la vista. La particularidad de estas amapolas era su color,no eran las típicas de color rojo. Sino que eran de un blanco brillante.

En su mente comenzaron a rondarle cientos de preguntas,pero la más importante era, sin duda,la de "¿Cómo he llegado hasta aquí?" Con el otro brazo se froto los ojos e intento hacer memoria,pero estaba en blanco y lo único que le venia a la mente,eran las amapolas.

Comenzó a notar un extraño cosquilleo que le subía por el brazo que tenía extendido. Giró un poco la cabeza y pudo ver lo que era. Las hierbas y los tallos de las amapolas,se le estaban arremolinando alrededor del brazo,rodeándolo. Él quiso moverse,pero algo le impedía moverse,como si unas cuerdas invisibles de cientos de suaves colores lo tuvieran inmovilizado.

El viento volvió a soplar,trayendo ese olor dulzón junto a los pétalos de amapola. Pero esta vez trajo algo más,como una suave presencia que se desvaneció en segundos,pero a la que le dio tiempo a decir algo. Como si el viento hubiera susurrado a su oído una dulce frase.

"Algún día será mio"

Intentó moverse,pero no logró nada. De su brazo comenzaron a brotar nuevas amapolas. Comenzaban como pequeños brotes que se iban haciendo más grandes y finalmente,florecían. Estaba viendo el crecimiento de las plantas a velocidad aumentada. Pero saliendo de su brazo,como si se alimentaran de él. La diferencia,era que esas flores eran tan rojas como la sangre. Brotaron y brotaron de su brazo,hasta que comenzaron a llegar a las amapolas blancas. Estas,se tiñeron de rojo y en cuestión de segundos. Todo el campo de amapolas,todo hasta donde alcanzaba la vista. Era de un rojo tan brillante como la sangre,su sangre.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos,lo primero en lo que pensó,fue en que no recordaba haberlos cerrado. Se giró un poco para ver donde estaba,estaba en el mismo campo de amapolas de antes,pero ahora,no parecían estar intentando tragárselo o sabe Atenea el qué. Y esta vez,las amapolas ya eran de color rojo.

Alzó un poco la cabeza y lo vio sentado,dándole la espalda. Se sintió tranquilo por verlo ahí.

—¿Ha sido un sueño?—preguntó,algo desorientado.

Como respuesta solo pudo notar como le asentía,eso era raro en él,muy raro.

—¿Estas bien?—preguntó algo extrañado,pero sin mostrar la preocupación que sentía por él.

Solo levantó y bajó los hombros,sin decirle nada más. Él fue a incorporarse para hablarle y encararlo,pero de nuevo,notó como si unas cuerdas invisibles le impedían levantarse.

—¿Sabes que esta pasando?—preguntó,manteniendo la calma.

No obtuvo respuesta. Su acompañante se giró y en menos de un segundo, estaba sentado sobre su estómago. Le quiso pedir explicaciones,quiso que le diera las respuestas a sus preguntas. Pero en cuanto vio las cuencas de los ojos de ese hombre totalmente vacías y sumidas en un negro tan puro que parecían absorber toda la luz que había a su alrededor. Todo se le borró de la cabeza y por primera vez en su vida,no supo como reaccionar. Notó como su compañero ponía las manos en su cuello,quería gritarle,quería hacer algo,pero algo se lo impedía. No pudo evitar que le asfixiara.

El viento volvió a soplar,trayendo consigo los pétalos rojos como la sangre. Pero esta vez podía escuchar a lo lejos una voz conocida. Esa voz le llamaba por su nombre,por su autentico nombre,no por el que hacía que le llamaran. El propietario de esa voz,era el único al que le había dicho su verdadero nombre.

Lentamente,abrió los ojos. Pero esta vez había cosas diferentes. Lo primero que vio fueron los brillantes ojos del propietario de la voz que le llamaba por su nombre. Sus ojos de ese azul apagado,que por alguna razón brillaban como el azul de cielo. Esos ojos que ya no eran negros,que ya no absorbían la luz,sino que la emitían.

—¿Sisifo?—más que una pregunta,fue una afirmación,una afirmación de que era él.

Sísifo asintió con una dulce sonrisa. El Cid notó que su cabeza estaba recostada sobre las piernas estiradas de Sísifo. Ambos se encontraban en un amplio campo de amapolas rojas. Pero ya sabía donde estaba. Ambos había ido en una misión,una misión para investigar a los dioses del sueño. Por esa misión habían acabando descansando en la posada de un pequeño pueblo. Ya habían visto los campos de amapolas antes de que se acercaran al pueblo.

—¿Has tenido una pesadilla?—le preguntó Sisifo.

El Cid asintió,era la manera más sencilla de describir ese sueño desconcertante que había tenido. Los dedos de Sísifo comenzaron a juguetear con varios de sus cabellos negros. Pero él no se quejó.

—Últimamente tienes muchas pesadillas—comentó algo preocupado,acercando su cara a la suya.

—No es para tanto.

—Si que lo es

Ambos juntaron su labios en un suave y tierno beso. El viento sopló,inundado el lugar de pétalos de amapola y olor dulzón. Cuando finalizaron el beso,sus caras seguían más cerca de lo debido,pero no les molestaba.

—Me preocupa que la búsqueda sobre los dioses del sueño te este afectando—dijo Sísifo preocupado por El Cid.

—No lo esta haciendo—aseguró El Cid con su actitud estoica.

—Es innegable que últimamente no paras de tener pesadillas—volvió a insistir.

El Cid se sintió inquieto por eso,pero no lo demostró en su expresión.

—¿Hasta donde quieres llegar Sísifo?

Sísifo desvió la mirada hacia un punto cualquiera del infinito campo de amapolas. El Cid por su parte,solo esperó la respuesta con su infinita paciencia.

—Si te afecta tanto esta búsqueda...—hizo una pausa,le costaba decirle eso a El Cid—A lo mejor te sentaría bien dejarla una temporada para descansar.

El Cid soltó un bufido y se llevó la mano a la cara,suspirando. A veces sentía que Sísifo pensaba demasiado en los demás,pero muy poco en si mismo. Y esa era la razón por la que no le iba a dejar solo.

—Sísifo,solo han sido unas pesadillas—habló,apartando la mano de su cara y dejándola sobre las amapolas—Simplemente eso,no me parece que tenga mayor relevancia. Así que por favor,no te preocupes tanto por mí.

—Es que tú no te preocupas por ti mismo,así que esa tarea es mía

Sísifo acercó su rostro al de El Cid para darle un suave beso. Fue corto,pero al igual que todos los que se daban,magnifico.

—Sísifo,tu te preocupas por todo el mundo—dijo el Cid. Sísifo se le quedó mirando sorprendido—Por eso no me fío de dejarte solo,así que quítate esas cosas de la cabeza,yo estoy perfectamente.

Estaron durante un rato callados,sin moverse. El viento seguía soplando,trayendo pétalos de amapolas con él,ese susurro era lo único que se escuchaba. No era un silencio incómodo,pero tampoco era uno de esos silencios bonitos,solo era un silencio necesario.

Sísifo pensó en lo que había dicho El Cid y no tuvo que darle muchas vueltas para admitir que tenía razón. Aunque se dio cuenta que en cierta manera esas palabras le dolieron un poco. Si,era totalmente cierto que él se preocupaba por todo el mundo,pero no se preocupaba de la misma manera. No se preocupaba de la misma manera por Regulus que por El Cid y ambos eran indispensables para él. Fue la mano de El Cid lo que le sacó de sus pensamientos. Al parecer se le había quedado un pétalo de amapola enredado en el cabello y El Cid se lo estaba apartando. Sísifo le sonrió con cariño.

—Tienes razón,pero aun así,tú eres muy especial para mi—suspiró—Perdón por decir esa tontería,la verdad es que estoy disfrutando de poder estar en esta búsqueda contigo. Ni te imaginas cuanto noto la diferencia entre cuando la tengo que hacer solo y cuando tú me acompañas.

—Simplemente,nos necesitamos mutuamente—admitió El Cid.

Vale,en ese momento,El Cid si que se preguntó seriamente estar soñando,no se creía que hubiera conseguido convencer a Sísifo tan rápido. Solo le bastó una lanzarle una ojeada a Sísifo para saber que era él de verdad. Aunque las amapolas le parecian demasiado rojas para su gusto.

Volvieron a quedarse en silencio,pero este si fue un silencio cómodo y agradable. Ahora estaban disfrutando de la compañía del otro. Sabían que pronto deberían partir y continuar con la misión,pero ese rato decidieron tomárselo para estar ahí,en compañía el uno del otro. No para hacer algo en especial,simplemente estar juntos,como sino hubiera más problemas. Pero en mitad de ese momento tan agradable,una duda pasó por la cabeza de El Cid.

—Sísifo—llamó El Cid para captar su atención—¿Sabes cómo he llegado hasta aquí?

—¿No recuerdas como has llegado hasta aquí?—preguntó Sísifo extrañado. El Cid le respondió con una negativa— Cuando me levante ya no estabas,así que te busqué y te encontré aquí.

A lo mejor los dioses del sueño le estaban afectando más de lo que se imaginaba,o más de lo que él mismo quería admitir.


End file.
